JAGAN REVOLUTION
by Vaslav
Summary: CROSSOVER YYHxUTENA Aunque sea de casualidad, Kurena ha penetrado en el Coliseo de los Duelos. Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a los demás duelistas para proteger a la Novia del Jagan!


Hola a todos¡¡¡¡

Sí, ya sé que debería estar terminando alguno de los fics que tengo empezados (Desastre que soy. . .), pero es que ha llegado esto a mis manos y no he podido resistir la tentación. Seguro que cuando lo leáis, me comprenderéis.

Debo aclarar que la idea original es de mi amiga Xorie, que la ha desarrollado en un fantástico doujinshi (Es que dibuja ella), yo lo único que he hecho ha sido adaptarla para poder publicarla aquí.

Muy bien, las dos esperamos que os guste. Así que ya sabéis, a leer y a dejar muchos rw, no ya por mí, sino por Xorie. XDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**JAGAN REVOLUTION**

_**por Xorie & Vaslav**_

- No sé porqué siempre acabo metiéndome en estos líos. . .

Kurena esperaba impaciente en aquella especie de azotea que estaba en el quinto pino, pensando que ya eran ganas de liarla las que tenía la tía aquella de hacerle subir hasta allí un buen sábado por la mañana.

Estaba bastante fastidiado porque aquella majadera le había hecho madrugar, porque no le había dado tiempo a desayunar, porque se estaba perdiendo los dibujos, porque había tenido que subir a aquella terraza rara con almenas y unos azulejos feísimos y encima la muy guarra llegaba tarde.

Finalmente, ella apareció.

Mukuiokji surgió como de la nada frente a él, con su uniforme de galones, su actitud chulesca y su ojo_ a la virulé_.

- Vaya, así que al final has venido – Le dirigió una media sonrisa sarcástica cargada de desprecio – Y yo que pensaba que habrías salido por patas y que al final me darías plantón, je.

- No me trates de cobarde. Aquí estoy, tal y como habíamos quedado – Contestó Kurena, adoptando una pose desafiante (Que _pa_ chulo, mi pirulo. A ver qué se había creído la desgreñaba aquella vestida de mamarracho)

- Ui, vaya. Me parece que te he ofendido. Perdona, no era mi intención. Jojojojo – De repente, su tono cambió, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una molesta pérdida de tiempo para ella – En fin – Añadió, con desgana – Será mejor que nos dejemos de tonterías y vayamos a lo que hemos venido a hacer. ¡HIEIMIYA, VEN AQUÍ! – Le gritó a una pequeña figura, también aparecida de la nada, que esperaba en el otro extremo de aquella azotea extraña, en actitud sumisa.

La pequeña figura avanzó hasta ellos, y Kurena descubrió que no la veía pequeña porque estuviera tan lejos como él había creído, sino porque aquella personita no levantaba tres palmos del suelo.

Se trataba de un chico (Kurena llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ser un tío o, en su defecto, una tía plana como la tapa de un piano) con el pelo negro y de punta ("Se debe de gastar una fortuna en fijador ¿Qué marca usará?"), unos grandes y almendrados ojos color carmesí que le miraban con desamparo, una coronita de lo más cursi que casi no se veía entre las puntas de su pelo que salían disparadas en todas direcciones, y un vestido rojo, largo y vaporoso, que era una auténtica pocholada.

Mukuionji agarró al diminuto travesti por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella de un estirón. De paso, aprovechó para tocarle el culo.

- Como ya sabes, gana el primero. . .

"Y pensar. . ." – Kurena sudaba la gota gorda intentando encontrar algún sentido en todas aquellas cosas raras que le rodeaban – ". . . que todavía no sé bien cómo narices me he metido en todo esto." Entonces lo recordó. "Ah, sí �U"

Recordó como la pavisosa de Waka-Waka-Yomi le había leído la carta de amor para Mukuionji que acababa de escribir, cuya carga de azúcar hubiera hecho caer muerto a un diabético sólo con escucharla. _"Y en mi sueño, tú y yo bailábamos juntas, Mukuionji, y tú me abrazabas con tanta dulzura. . ."_ Un asco, de verdad. Luego, la muy burra se había ido dando saltitos a lo Heidi a entregársela al objeto de su amor. Como era de esperar, Mukuionji se había burlado despiadadamente de ella, diciéndole delante de todo el mundo que cómo pretendía que una gigoló como ella saliera con alguien a quien le quedaba tan mal la minifalda y que encima iba por el mundo con esos tres pares de cuernos y ese mascarón de proa en la coronilla. Dos minutos después, Waka-Waka-Yomi estaba llorando a moco y baba sobre el hombro de Kurena, que no sabía cómo sacársela de encima (Mira que es pesada la jodía), suplicándole que se vengara en su nombre por la humillación número 148 que sufría por parte de la playgirl de la Academia. Como Kurena también le tenía muchas ganas, se fue a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a la del ojo chungo, que respondió. . . ¡retándole a un duelo! Kurena se había quedado a cuadros ante el insólito desafío pero, en medio de su confusión, acabo aceptando, no fuera cosa que la tía aquella creyera que no se atrevía con ella, y pensando que, si lo que quería Mukuionji era que se liaran a ostias, tampoco hacía falta ponerse tan melodramática.

Y esta es la historia de cómo Kurena había llegado, más bien de rebote, al Coliseo de los Duelos.

- Espero que hayas entendido cómo funciona todo esto, porque no pienso repetirlo.

- Uh O.O – Kurena estaba en la parra, y la voz de Mukuionji le sacó de su ensoñación. "Ups, supongo que ahora no puedo decirle que no la estaba escuchando. Bueno, tampoco creo que haya dicho nada interesante. . ." - ¡UO! – Se dio cuenta de que el travesti ahora estaba justo enfrente de él. Se dio cuenta también de que además de la coronita llevaba unos pendientes de perlas que debían de costar un riñón y parte del otro. El chiquitín puso su mano pequeñita sobre el pecho de Kurena y le sonrió con dulzura, descubriendo así unos pequeños y adorables colmillitos.

- Espero que tenga mucha suerte – Y volvió al lado de Mukuionji.

Kurena iba a contestar algo, pero empezó a notar una especie de humedad donde hacía unos segundos estaba la mano de Hieimiya. Extrañado, miró su camisa.

- ¡PUAAAAAAAAAJ, QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOO! – La mierda de travesti le había colocado en el ojal, con toda delicadeza, un ojo. Así como suena, un ojo, con su globo ocular enterito, su iris color rosa y su venita colgando. Además, el ojo en cuestión debía de ser fresco y acabado de coger, porque le estaba dejando una preciosa mancha de sangre en la camisa - ¡Qué asco! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡Ala, mira qué bien, con lo malas de quitar que son las manchas de sangre!

De repente. . .

_PATAPLAFF¡¡¡¡¡_

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH – Kurena pegó un grito muy agudo, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a las mejillas, los pelos se le ponías de punta y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas. Mukuionji acababa de arrearle tal guantazo al travesti, que lo había dejado tirado en el suelo, con toda la manaza marcada en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dar ánimos a otro?¡ – El aura de Mukuionji brillaba a causa de su ira. Desde el suelo, Hieimiya la miró cual perrito apaleado. La coronita se le había caído de la cabeza y, como se le había levantado la falda con la caída, el pobre se frotaba el moflete dolorido con sus bonitas y esbeltas piernas al aire. De no se sabe dónde, la furibunda Mukuionji sacó un látigo de púas.

- ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM – "Jo, esto cada vez se pone más interesante" Pensó Kurena, que observaba todo aquello mientras se atiborraba a palomitas.

Mukuionji empezó a azotar y a patear con saña al travesti, gritando:

- ¡A VER CUÁNDO APRENDERÁS QUE ERES LA NOVIA DEL JAGAN Y QUE AHORA MISMO ERES PROPIEDAD MÍA! ¡TOMA, TOMA Y TOMA!

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y ahora, en teoría, ha de aparecer el príncipe del travesti en peligro para salvarle, que por cierto, ya está tardando. ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM.

Cinco minutos después. . .

- ¿Todavía no viene el príncipe a salvar al travesti? Pues para que te fíes de los príncipes. . .

FI, FIIIIIIIIIIU.

- ¿Uh? – Kurena se volvió, extrañado, hacia donde provenía aquel silbido.

- ¡¡EL PRÍNCIPE ERES TÚ, IDIOTA!! – Le gritó una Mukuionji completamente fuera de sí.

Ante aquella rabieta, Kurena se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de fastidio.

- Bueno, bueno, tampoco hace falta ponerse así, jolines. Si es que se estresan por nada – De todos modos, decidió meterse en el papel. Apretó los dientes, se esforzó por que se le marcara le vena de la sien, y se dirigió a Mukuionji, que seguía pateando al indefenso Hieimiya, en estos términos.

- ¡Oye tú, ¿por qué. . .?!

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIRME! – Le respondió la enorme cabeza de Mukuionji, que tenía colmillos, los ojos inyectados de sangre y lengua de serpiente.

- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa, qué miedo! ToT

- Bueno, ya está bien de hacer el burro – Mukuionji cogió a Hieimiya, que estaba hecho un guiñapo, por el brazo, y lo puso de pie de un estirón – Saca tu espada.

La más absoluta de las confusiones apareció en la cara de Kurena, al mismo tiempo que la enmarcaba un fondo estampado de interrogantes.

- ¿Eing? ¿Espada? ¿Qué espada?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, porque delante de él empezó a desarrollarse una escena de lo más estrambótica.

Mukuionji había echado hacia atrás a Hieimiya, sosteniéndolo sobre su brazo derecho, como si fueran a darse un morreo romanticón de los que salen en las pelis. Pero en vez de eso, lo que ocurrió fue que Mukuionji metió la mano por el escote del vestido rojo y sacó de él una espada.

A Kurena le resbaló una enorme gota de sudor por la sien.

Entonces, para acabarlo de arreglar, en el cielo apareció, boca abajo, el castillo de la Bella Durmiente. Kurena lo identificó porque era clavadito al que tienen en Disneylandia.

- Mmmmmmmm. . . Esto será muy interesante – Ninguno de los duelistas escuchó este comentario. El que así había hablado era un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y engominados, también miembro del Consejo de Estudiantes (Cosa que se podía deducir por su uniforme de galones) que les observaba desde la distancia.

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS. Mukuionji asestaba mandobles al aire con la flamante espada que acababa de sacar del pecho de Hieimiya.

"Mírala como chulea. Si total, todo este numerito lo ha montado para aprovechar y meterle mano. Y parecía tonta la tía. . ."

- ¿Estás a listo para morir? – Preguntó Mukuionji, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de maldad.

TUP, TUP, TUP. Dando unos saltitos bastante ridículos, Kurena intentaba escabullirse hasta la escalera por la que había subido hasta la terraza aquella. Esta vez fue la sien de Mukuionji por donde resbaló la gota de sudor.

- ¡¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!!

"Urgh, me ha cazado Ó.Ò"

- Es que. . . verás. . . tengo que ir al dentista y. . . además. . . . . . . . no tengo espada. . .

La cabeza de Mukuionji volvió a crecer desmesuradamente.

- ¡PUES SI NO TIENES ESPADA, TE JODES! ¡Y COMO AHORA MISMO VAS A MORIR, NO TE PREOCUPES POR EL DENTISTA!

- Bah, ya sabía yo que diría eso �

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir protestando, Mukuionji se abalanzó sobre él como un jabalí a trote cochinero con la espada en alto, dispuesta a abrirle en canal.

- ¡No huyas, cobarde! – Le gritó a un chibi Kurena, que intentaba escapar corriendo en zigzag por todo el Coliseo.

_PATAPUM!!_

En plena carrera, Kurena tropezó con algo que apareció inesperadamente en su camino (¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¿De dónde había salido?) y se pegó un guarrazo soberbio contra los azulejos _Porcelarroña _del suelo. Palpándose el chichón tamaño familiar que le había salido en la cabeza, se giró para averiguar qué era lo que le había hecho tropezar. Era una roca de cuarzo y, clavada en ella, había un espadón que le vendría de perlas a cualquiera que tuviera la intención de luchar con la cafre de Mukuionji en aquel momento.

Kurena miró la espada, miró la cara desencajada por la furia asesina de Mukuionji, volvió a mirar la espada, y tomó una decisión.

Música triunfante sonó cuando Kurena puso su mano sobre el mango de la espada, la hoja brilló, el joven que les observaba de lejos sonrió, Kurena tiró con decisión de la espada y. . .

- ¡MUAAAA JUA JUA! ¡SOY EL NUEVO REY ARTURO! ¡UEEEEEEEEE! – Será tonto �U

Por suerte, la tontería no le duró mucho. Ahora que tenía la espada en su poder, sentía el deseo de luchar como un torrente de lava corriendo por sus venas (Esto me ha quedado guay, ¿eh? XD), de obtener justicia para el abuso que acababa de presenciar y, sobre todo, de proteger a la princesa.

_CLANK!!!_

Hubo un chispazo cuando las hojas de las dos espadas chocaron. Mukuionji estaba atónita ante aquella fuerza sobrehumana que su contrincante había sacado de no se sabía dónde. Una extraña luz bajó como si se tratara de un foco discotequero desde la torre principal del castillo, sonó una música expectante. . . y los dos duelistas se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, las espadas en alto, para realizar el último y definitivo ataque.

(PAUSA TEATRAL DE TRES SEGUNDOS PARA CREAR EXPECTACIÓN)

A Hieimiya le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien. Al chico que les miraba de lejos, la chaqueta de galones se le escurrió hombro abajo. Kurena suspiró con alivio.

_PLICK, PLICK, PLICK_

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, dejando los azulejos hechos un asco. Esa sangre procedía de la cabeza de Mukuionji, que había sido atravesada de lado a lado, justo por en medio de su ojo chungo, por la espada de Kurena.

- Este. . . Ejem, el ojo que debía despuntar era el otro – Dijo Hieimiya, con una sonrisita nerviosa – Pero bueno, supongo que en este caso, da lo mismo.

- ¡Ya decía yo que era muy extraño, jojojo! – Kurena se dio una palmada en la frente – Pero, claro, ese ojo suyo me ha confundido y. . . Hay que ver, qué cabeza la mía, juas.

**-.-.-**

Había anochecido. Kurena bajaba las escaleras de la puerta principal de la Academia Makaitori rumbo a su habitación, decidido a meterse en la camita nada más llegar. Estaba reventado.

"Qué día más estresante. Suerte que ya ha terminado, uf"

- La estaba esperando, señorita Kurena.

Una nueva sorpresa. Al pie de la escalera estaba Hieimiya, esta vez vestido con el uniforme de la academia (Y lo bien que le quedaba la minifalda, con esas piernas. . .). Una vez hubo superado el shock del encuentro inesperado y el estupor de ver aquellas piernas estupendas y las cachitas que se le marcaban en los brazos a Hieimiya, Kurena procesó lo que acababa de oír.

- Oye, no es por nada pero. . . yo no soy ninguna señorita, soy un tío.

- Ah, disculpe señorito Kurena. Es que parece usted una chica – Kurena gruñó.

- Bueno, ejem, ¿y para qué me estabas esperando?

- Es que como usted a ganado el duelo, a partir de ahora seré su Novia del Jagan. O novio, como usted prefiera.

- Hmmm. . . – Kurena se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. "Eso quiere decir que me ayudará con las tareas de marujeo, y además tendré un juguetito nuevo. . ." - ¡Está bien, puedes venir conmigo! – Dijo con entusiasmo.

Hieimiya le sonrió dulcemente.

- Chuchuwara también está muy contento de que nos deje venir con usted.

- ¿Eing? ¿Chu. . . Chuchu. . .?

- UNCHA¡¡ - A los pies de Kurena apareció un monito azul, feísimo el jodío, con un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, un tupé a lo Elvis color zanahoria y una espadita espiritual en la mano.

- O.O – Sin comentarios.

Y así, finalmente, el príncipe, el Novio Travestido del Jagan y Chuchuwara, convertidos ya en una familia feliz, pusieron rumbo a la residencia de estudiantes.

- Oye, ¿y qué tal cocinas? – Preguntó Kurena a su nuevo amigo.

- No cocino, sólo como.

- Ah, y. . . ¿qué tal se te da lo de limpiar y hacer las camas?

- Ni limpio ni hago camas, sólo duermo.

- Ah.

* * *

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os habéis reído tanto como yo?

Desde aquí quisiera hacer un llamamiento. Ejem, ejem:

¡¿Está por ahí Vanne?! Por favor, si estás leyendo esto, dame un toque, una señal, un algo, que hace tiempo que te estoy enviando cosas a tu correo y no sé nada de ti¡¡¡


End file.
